Discovering the truth
by witchy14
Summary: Harry,Ginny,Ron,Hermione,Neville and Luna's children discover why their parents are famous and are beginning to follow in their footsteps.Rosie Weasley has a lot on her plate:finding out about her family's past,finding true love and finding the right friends.Can she cope during her first year at Hogwarts?This story contains many past characters and a few of my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron and Hermione Weasley waved goodbye to the Hogwarts the Hogwarts express was their children James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Rosie three of them were sat in one of the compartments.  
"See you later guys i'm going to find my luck with the sorting"Said James who then left Albus and Rosie alone.  
Almost as soon as James left Molly, Minerva and Remus Longbottom entered the was in his 3rd year at Hogwarts, Minerva(Minnie) was in her second and this was Molly's first year at Hogwarts.  
"Where is James?"Remus Potters, Weasleys and Longbottoms happened to be family friends as Harry,Ginny,Ron,Hermione,Neville and Luna were all friends at school.  
"He has gone to find his friends."Albus told Remus  
"well I'm going to find him I've got some top secret information."And with that Remus left the compartment only to return a few minutes later with James in tow.  
"So basically my dad told me that there was something we need to discover this year now that the majority of us are at said it's something to do with why people always stare at our parents."Remus told his awestruck audience  
"OMG they would never tell us that before because 'we were too young'."Minnie exclaimed  
"But how exactly are we going to do that?"Rosie asked  
"Well dad said to check the trophy room and the library"Remus said  
"Right me, Molly and Al will go to the library after lights out Remus,you James and Minnie go to the trophey room."Said Rosie  
"Wait how are we supposed to do that without getting caught."Asked Molly  
"My dad gave me his cloak of invisibilty"Albus piped up  
"WHAT!?James yelled "He didn't give me that."  
"He didn't think he could trust you!It's supposed to be a i'm supposed to lend it to you if you need it."Albus explained.  
"Ok so we have plan"


	2. Chapter 2

When the children got off the Hogwarts express they imediately got split , Al and Molly followed Rubeus Hagrid across the lakes to the magnificant castle that was going to be their home for the next 7 three of them clamboured into a boat with a girl named Heather Midlands.  
"Hey aren't you Harry Potter's son Albus and you're Hermione and Ron's daughter Rosie.I'm Heather Midlands"Heather then spotted Molly.  
"And isn't you're name Molly Longbottom, Proffesor Longbottom's daughter."  
"Yes but how do you know our names and our parents names?"Al asked  
"You're famous, well you're parents are duh "Heather said  
"But why are our parents famous?"Said Rosie  
"You're parents are the reason the Dark Lord is dead!How do you not know that?"  
"OMG really!Why didn't they tell us that?"Molly yelled  
"Firs' years follow me "Boomed Hagrid as he led them up the steps.  
They all huddled outside the great hall, after what felt like forever they filtered into the hall and gathered at the front and waited.  
Proffessor McGonagall(Who was now the headmaster) began calling out the names of the first , Rosie and Al waited for their turn and finally...  
"Longbottom Molly"  
Molly went and sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.  
"Hmm Neville and Luna's daughter! Where to put you? Well Neville is a very brave man as is I'm not sure if you are. So I think HUFFLEPUFF!"  
The Hufflepuff's cheered as Molly went and joined their brother Remus over at the Gryffindor table with James looked disapointed that his sister wasn't in his he still gave his Molly a reassuring 's other sibling Minnie was sat at the Ravenclaw table.  
The next name on McGonagall's list that Rosie and Al recongised was...  
"Midlands Heather"  
The sorting hat only needed 2 seconds to decided that Heather Midlands belonged in  
"Slytherin!"  
A few minutes later It was Al's turn  
"Potter Albus Severus"  
There was an automatic silence when Minerva McGonagall said Al's eye was on Albus as he approached the stool.  
"Another Potter, Well I can sense you are very brave, you are your father's son!GRYFFINDOR!"  
Finally it was Rosie's turn.  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
During the feast Hagrid slipped outside the began to write a note.  
_Dear Harry and Ginny and Ron and Herminone,_  
_Albus and Rosie were both placed in , Albus is so like ye, even the sorting hat noticed that!Molly Longbottom endedup in Hufflepuff.I'm looking forward to seeing them go through Hogwarts jus like I did with Ye lot._  
_Love ye_  
_Hagrid_  
Hagrid attached the note to an owl which flew to the Potter's home where Hagrd knew the Potters and the Weasleys would be waiting anxiously.


End file.
